One Mom Two Dad
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: "Tae Eun adalah anakku! Apa kau tidak berpikir, kalau benar Tae Eun anakmu seharusnya..." "cihh… omong kosong, kita buktikan nanti!" Tae Hyung pun melepaskan dorongannya, membiarkan Jung Kook pergi dari rumahnya. (DRABBLE\\BTS\\RATE T\\STRAIGHT).(JEON JUNG KOOKxJO EUN HEExKIM TAE HYUNG)


"**ONE MOM TWO DAD"**

**Main Cast : **

**Jo Eun Hee**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim Tae Hyung**

**Author : Y.P Park Mi Chan**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Drabble (Oneshoot)**

**Sumarry : siapa yang tidak tau Jeon Jung Kook, namja polos namun berkepribadian dewasa ini ternyata hanya sebuah topeng untuk mendekati yeoja tetangganya yang dari dulu sudah tinggal di tempatnya karena kedua orang tua yeoja yang bernama Jo Eun Hee tersebut telah meninggal. Akibat ulah Jung Kook, Eun Hee harus rela melepaskan pendidikannya. Namun dibalik semua itu dia dapat bersama Tae Hyung, kekasihnya. Dua tahun telah berlalu, akhirnya si mungil Kim Tae Eun lahir. Entah kenapa wajah Tae Eun sangat mirip dengan Tae Hyung?**

"pergi!" teriak Eun Hee yang tengah duduk di pojok kamarnya dengan tubuh bergetar dan hanya terbaluti selimut. Dengan perlahan Jung Kook mendekati Eun Hee kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Eun Hee, namun perbuatan Jung Kook tersebut membuat Eun Hee menangis.

"Tae Hyung oppa…" lirih Eun Hee, dengan perlahan Eun Hee mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai di antara baju-baju milinya dan juga Jung Kook kemudian menekan nomor handphone Tae Hyung. Dengan cepat Jung Kook mengambilnya kemudian melemparnya ke atas kasur.

"tenang Eun Hee _ah_… aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau ada yang terjadi padamu" ucap Jung Kook pelan.

Eun Hee benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, dia tidak bisa lupa apa yang terjadi malam tadi. Ketika bibi Jeon pergi untuk beberapa hari, dengan sekali tendangan Jung Kook dapat membuka paksa pintu kamarnya dan langsung melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan baginya.

"Eun Hee _ah_!" dengan cepat Tae Hyung –yang baru saja datang- menarik Eun Hee ke dalam pelukannya kemudian menambahkan penutup di badan Eun Hee. Tae Hyung pun membawa Eun Hee ke dalam mobilnya yang berada di luar rumah Jung Kook.

"jangan pernah bertemu Eun Hee lagi!" bentak Tae Hyung setelah mengemasi barang-barang Eun Hee kemudian mereka berdua pergi.

**#1 TAHUN 7 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

"Tae Eun yang tampan katakan 'appa'" ucap Tae Hyung, sedangkan Eun Hee tertawa ketika melihat anaknya dan juga suaminya sedang berbicara bersama. Setelah kejadian di mana Jung Kook melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya, Tae Hyung dengan cepat mengadakan resepsi pernikahan dirinya dan juga Eun Hee. Untungnya, Tae Hyung sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki gaji yang cukup besar.

"sudah-sudah, Tae Hyung oppa cepat ke kantor nanti terlambat. Dan sekarang Tae Eun _ah_ ayo makan buburnya" setelah Eun Hee mencium bibir Tae Hyung sekilas, Tae Hyung pun pergi ke kantornya menggunakan mobil bewarna silver miliknya.

Setelah selesai memberikan makanan ke Tae Eun, Eun Hee pun kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil tersebut kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Tae Eun sampai akhirnya Tae Eun bersendawa.

"Tae Eun _ah_… ayo kita ke supermarket, nanti kalau appa pulang kasihan Appa kan kelelahan belum makan" setelah meletakkan Tae Eun di dalam kereta bayi, Eun Hee pun akhirnya pergi ke supermarket yan lumayan dekat.

"wahh, sayur-sayurnya semuanya segar Tae Eun _ah_, pasti appa senang" dengan teliti Eun Hee memilih sayur yang bagus dan masih terlihat segar.

"tinggal kecap ikan, di mana?" setelah berkeliling akhirnya ia menemukannya, namun letakkannya yan begitu tinggi membuat Eun Hee ke bingungan. Tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan kecap ikan di dalam keranjang, Eun Hee pun tersenyum kemudian menundukkan badannya pelan.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu Eun Hee ah… kau semakin cantik" Eun Hee terdiam di tempatnya, lelaki berpakaian jas di depannya tersebut adalah… Jeon Jung Kook.

"bukankah ini anak kita?" ucap Jung Kook kemudian mengelus pelan pipi mungil Tae Eun. Dengan cepat Eun Hee mendorong Jung Kook kemudian pergi dari sana.

Mata Eun Hee memanas, hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi sakit. Setelah meletakkan Tae Eun ke atas kasur bayi Eun Hee pun memulai acara memasaknya.

Tangannya sedari tadi masih bergetar, mengiris pelan-pelan sayurnya. Dipikirannya sekarang adalah dia takut kalau Tae Eun harus ikut Jung Kook dan meninggalkan mereka berdua apabila Tae Eun benar-benar anak Jung Kook.

"Appa pulang! Eun Hee ah!" teriak Tae Hyung kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangan Eun Hee untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari ujung jarinya. Gurat kekhawatiran Tae Hyung terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"mi…mianhae" Tae Hyung terdiam, wajah Eun Hee terlihat sama dengan wajah Eun Hee ketika bersama… Jeon Jung Kook. Gemertak gigi Tae Hyung terdengar.

"di mana kau bertemu Jung Kook?" tiba-tiba suara bell rumah mereka berbunyi, dengan cepat Tae Hyung menarik Eun Hee ke dalam kamar Tae Eun. Dengan perlahan Tae Hyung membuka pintu rumahnya.

"sudah lama ya Tae Hyung… Hyung…" emosi Tae Hyung benar-benar memuncak, menarik kerah jas Jung Kook kemudian meninju keras pipi mulus Jung Kook.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tae Eun, memang ada masalah? Tae Eun anakku!" dengan cepat Jung Kook memasuki rumah tersebut. Tae Hyung tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat dia menarik Jung Kook kemudian mendorongnya ke arah dinding rumahnya.

"Tae Eun adalah anakku! Apa kau tidak berpikir, kalau benar Tae Eun anakmu seharusnya Tae Eun sudah berumur satu tahun! Tapi dia baru saja berumur delapan bulan!" mata Jung Kook membulat.

"cihh… omong kosong, kita buktikan nanti!" Tae Hyung pun melepaskan dorongannya, membiarkan Jung Kook pergi dari rumahnya.

Malam sudah tiba, Tae Eun sedari tadi sudah tertidur. Namun, Tae Hyung dan Eun HEe masih terjaga di dalam kamar mereka. Ada sedikit rasa lega di dadanya ketika mendnegar kata-kata Tae Hyung tadi ketika Jung Kook berada di rumah mereka.

"apa benar-benar kita harus melakukan tes DNA?" tanya Eun Hee, Tae Hyung pun hanya menangguk lemah, memeluk erat Eun Hee kemudian menutup matanya.

"setelah ini tidak ada lagi yang menganggu kita" Eun Hee tersenyum, membalas pelukan Tae Hyung.

Keesokan harinya, keluarga Kim beserta Jung Kook pergi ke Rumah Sakit ternama. Memasuki poli tes DNA, memberikan rambut Tae Eun dan Jung Kook juga rambut Tae Eun dan Tae Hyung.

"ini peringatan bagimu Tae Hyung hyung… apabila Tae Eun adalah anakku, maka Eun Hee harus bersama ku juga" Tae Hyung pun menatap datar Jung Kook.

"apabila sebaliknya, lebihny baik kau pergi dan tidak bertemu dengan kami lagi"

Setelah empat jam berlalu, hasil tes pun keluar. Eun Hee benar-benar gugup, dia pun mengeratkan gendongannya terhadap Tae Eun.

"sudah terbuktikan"

"kau belum membacanya boboh!" bentak Tae Hyung, dengan santai Tae Hyung meletakkan hasil tesnya ke arah wajah Jung Kook. Mata Jung Kook melebar, hasil tes Tae Hyung dan Tae Eun positif. Berarti miliknya adalah negatif.

"tepati janjimu" ucap Tae Hyung datar kemudian menggiring Eun Hee juga Tae Eun menuju mobilnya.

"benar-benar berakhir?" Tae Hyung mengangguk mantap, mengecup pelan bibir Eun Hee kemudian mengelus pelan kepala botak Tae Eun.

"ayo kita rayakan dengan memakan samgyupsyal di tempat bibi Hwang!"

"tapi itu namanya pemborosan!"

"sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?" Eun Hee menyerah kemudian mengangguk lemah, Eun Hee benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Semua permasalahannya sekarang telah musnah.

END

A\N :

**Ualahhh -_- ancur semua isinya xD mengebut biasa XD**

**Koment ne XD. Ff ini aku bikin dalam waktu tiga jam xD. First Straight FF and BTS FF. drabble pengantar ane hiatus**

**Cuman mau bilang, sekarang aku bakal bikin ff BTS (straight) ma EXO (GS). Jadi jangan ada yang bilang kalo Y.P pindah fandom … Y.P tetep EXOTIC, ARMY, ma PINK PANDA xD.**


End file.
